


Flashback - The Getaway

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [35]
Category: norman reedus rpf
Genre: F/M, Love, Lust, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this winter flashback, Norman takes Holly away for a few days of winter fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback - The Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Holly asked Santa to deliver this story to you all on Christmas Eve.  
> Happy Holidays

It was two winters back now, or was it three? The weather had been unseasonably warm in New York, Norman had been busy post filming of his show, working on a movie and trying to fit in time with his son. I was working a few hours at a spa, renting a room in a new place that allowed me to come and go as I wanted which at this point was three appointments a day. Needless to say it was quite typical for us and I loved it. I strolled down the residential part of SoHo with a grocery bag with supper fixing over my shoulder, Norman’s heavy cardigan that smelled like him and a spring in my step. Tonight was going to be a family dinner but then in the morning we were off on a ‘weekend getaway.’ I say weekend, but it was a midweek thing. 

Most of Norman’s life was planned out for him these days. Schedules were filled for him, calendars populated on his phone by people that worked behind the scenes. But sometimes, usually when I least expected it, he took control of the hours in his days and he planned something. It started with a phone call last week telling me to keep Tuesday to Thursday open for him. Then it was Norman coming home with a heavy winter coat for me and a pair of boots. Though I was beginning to figure out his plan, I was still pretty clueless. Most of the western part of the country was covered in snow these days, though was the east coast that was having a relatively tough winter so far as well.

Norman was standing on the front step of the townhouse talking with a neighbor when I rounded the corner. A cigarette hanging out of his mouth, his hair a wild mess peeking out from under his hat and his winter coat. He was always chillier than I was in the winter. I had no idea what they were talking about but whatever it was had him animated in a way that it had me guessing at what he was saying. ‘No I swear, it was thiisss big and it had huge teeth. I came running around the corner and smacked right into it. Hauled of and hit ‘em with a right hook. Yeah, it was cool, went round and round this thing till it gave up.’ The neighbor was laughing and nodding.

By the time I was close enough to hear what they were talking about I had to laugh at my exaggerated imagination. “Yeah, this thing corners great and I took it like two hundred miles last month in the mountains, round these crazy turns. I love that bike.” He hadn’t been talking about beating down a zombie but just about the lastest bike he had bought that he had in storage right now. “Hi beautiful.” Norman smiled at me once he realized I was there. He automatically took the bag from my shoulder and kept talking about the bike. Our neighbor was a fan of anything on two wheels, though he was more European bike kind of guy. When I noticed someone with a camera across the street the guys wrapped up their conversation and we went inside. 

“So what’s for dinner?” He walked up the stairs ahead of me, I watched his backside as he worked his way up the stairs. He looked tired. Sexy, but tired. His jeans were a little baggy and they bunched at his ankles. I couldn’t see much of him under his long puffy coat that he loved, but I knew what was under there. His ‘unholy shoulders’, as the internet often said, that sculpted back that cut down to his waist. His adorable butt that I had bounced a quarter off of just to be a brat and down to his muscular legs. Norman was a vision to behold and I cherished the fact that I got to see him in all his naked glory every day. He held open the front the door and as I started past he him repeated himself. “Earth to Holly. What’s for dinner?” 

I laughed, I had been so lost in him, I hadn’t answered his question. 

“Some noodle thing I’m going to try and make. Or take out if it doesn’t work.” I stood up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. 

We all puttered around the kitchen, Norman feeding Eye and his son cutting up vegetables as I pulled out the pan and started on the noodles. They guys were talking about school, girls, music and vacation. They had just gotten back from their annual pilgrimage to a tropical island. I loved nights like this. It didn’t make me feel like a mom, but it did make me feel like family. This was the family I was meant to have. 

“Gonna drop you at your mom’s tonight and I’ll pick you up after school on Friday.” Norman was sitting on the kitchen floor brushing the cat. His son just nodded as he focused on not cutting off a finger while he julienned the peppers. 

“Where are you going?” He hardly looked up when he asked the question.

I laughed. “No idea. That jerk won’t tell me. But I know it’s somewhere cold.” I had stopped bugging Norman to tell me, he was enjoying having this secret and I would find out soon enough. When he was being playful and coy like this, it made him so happy.

The blond string bean scrapped his veggies into my pan, “I’d make him take me somewhere warm with beach. Fuck this snow.” This kid had a point. New York City had seen its fair amount of snow this winter and we were far from done with it. It had even been snowing in Georgia when I had been home after New Year’s. Tropical sounded nice, but I was happy with whatever idea Norman had in his head. 

Norman pulled the colorful plates out of the cabinet and set the table for three while I added in the seafood to the pan. “Nope, we are going somewhere cold.” He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Somewhere you’re gonna have to snuggle to keep warm all day.” 

His son made a face over our affection but then we both laughed, “Oh yeah, cause I’m the one who’s always cold. I think it’s you who’s going to be snuggling with me to keep warm.” Norman was always chillier than I was. I hoped wherever we went was going to have a fire place to sit by. I pushed him off of me so I could finish making dinner. We sat at the table, and a laughed at the very modern domestic scene we had going on. Pseudo blended family all with cellphones placed neatly to the right of the silverware. We talked about nothing in particular and the guys were playing some video game against each other. 

I hugged his son on the way out the door then headed to the bedroom to get packed for our get away. I had gotten better. I still packed the same unneeded volume of clothes I always had, but now I did it the night before, not days ahead of time. Jeans and warm sweaters, heavy socks and silky pajamas were the staples. Phone chargers, a scarf and mittens made the bag as well. I loved that Norman did his own packing, one less thing for me to worry about. By the time he came home I was in bed reading with the cat lying next to me. 

“Don’t you look cute.” Norman smiled at me as he stripped out of his clothes, leaving a trail from the dresser where he dropped his phone, to the bed where he climbed over me and scared the cat away. 

My hair was in a messy bun on top of my head, I was in a baggy tank top the allowed my breast to spill out on one side and a pair of fuzzy socks. I put down the tablet that I was reading from and cuddled up against him as he got comfortable. “I’m a hot mess, but I’m glad you like it.” I kissed the tip of his nose.

Norman pulled me close, wrapping an arm around me and holding me tight. “I can’t wait to get out of town.” He had been swamped with work and his schedule wasn’t going to be any lighter once we got back. “Just me and my girl, a quiet get away and nothing to do.” He was kind of mumbling to himself. I traced my fingers through the smattering of chest hair and along his tattoo. ‘Hmmm’, it sounded good to me too.

“Still not telling me where we are going are you?” Not that I really cared.

He just shook his head. 

I tried to roll away from him, “We should get some sleep, you booked some stupid early flight.” Paul was picking us up at 6:30 in the morning. He wouldn’t let me move away from him, pulling me tighter and draping a leg over me. I didn’t mind at all. He reached and shut off the light then we started talking till we both dozed off. 

%%%%%%%%%

Norman made coffee and tea to-go while I grabbed some fruit and my travel bag and headed for the door. We whrilwinded it to airport and by the time we were in line to be checked in, he told me where we were headed. “I hope you’re okay with Wyoming.” I blinked at him completely confused. “Oh god, you hate it?” He was genuinely concerned. 

Laughing, I finally spoke. “Um no, it’s great. I just wasn’t expecting it. I thought it was going to be Aspin or actually I thought it was going to be somewhere warm and you were just trying to trick me with the coat and wool sock.” Norman really wasn’t a cold weather person if he could help it and we had never once talked about Wyoming. It all took me by surprise. 

He smiled and pulled me close. “I know a guy with a place, he’s on tour so he’s letting me use it.” I could tell that Norman was pleased with himself for being able to surprise me. 

The flight wasn’t bad, and when we landed in Cody I saw real snow for the first time this year. Yeah, we had gotten a lot of it in New York this year, but it was constantly plowed, mushy and dirty on the side of the road. Here it was piled high, fresh powder and it went on for miles in every direction as we drove the rental SUV following the GPS directions. The ride got more rural as we went and finally we came to a small ranch style property. Though there were no cattle to be found here, it was fenced off, a long well maintained driveway that led to a spectacular home. There was smoke billowing from the chimney and I could tell the driveway had been freshly plowed. 

A tall man came out of the front door as we parked. He waved as we got out of the car. “Welcome!” He was cheery, almost too friendly since we had just left New York, a city proud of its rude heritage. He came over to my door and helped me out. “Hi, I’m Mike.” He smiled at me as Norman yelled over a hello. “Let me help you get your things.”

He carried in my bag and opened the front door of this modern log cabin for us. “I stocked the fridge with some meals, heats on, I had the place plowed and shoveled out for you. There is plenty of firewood inside and out on the deck if you want to keep it going. I heard you might want to take out the sleds, so they are all tuned up, keys are here. I got you guys set up in the guest wing on this side of the house, let me show you around.” He started across the living room when Norman interjected.

“Nah, we’ll figure it out. I think we’re all set.” They talked for a minute, Mike leaving his phone number for us in case we needed his caretaking services and then he was gone. I watched as he pulled out of the driveway and Norman tended to the fire. 

This place was amazing. Cathedral ceilings, post and beam, rustic and modern mixed together. On a hallway wall, well-lit and laid out, there were music awards. It always amazed me the friends that Norman had. From all walks of life, of musical taste, artists, famous, normal people and everything in between. He was so well rounded when it came to who he socialized with. “It’s nice that he is letting us stay here.” Norman came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he nuzzled at my neck. 

“Yeah, it’s almost gonna make me feel bad when I defile you in every room in the house.” We both laughed. 

“If he knows you, I’m sure he’s expecting it.” I pull at his long black hair a little. 

We wandered around the house and out on to the deck. He pointed to the two snowmobiles that were parked nearby. “I wanna take it out later.”

“We only need one. I wanna ride bitch with you.” I squeezed his cold hand.

We checked out the refrigerator and I saw fixings for great breakfasts, sandwiches and a few good dinners. We weren’t going to be here long and there was more food than we were going to need. This house was amazing, but what else did I expect from a musician who had won a Grammy or two over the years. 

Norman kissed me as he ran his hands under my shirt. “Come on, let’s go find the bedroom.” He picked up the luggage and we wandered to the guest side of the house. You could tell this side of the place didn’t get used often, everything had a place, neatly decorated and all the amenities of a fine hotel. The bathtub had a view overlooking the back of the property, woods and mountains all around. There was steam rising up in the woods and I pointed it out to Norman. He just nodded as he took out his phone and snapped pictures. The balcony off our room had been shoveled clean and the fireplace was lit and roaring. It was a gas one, nothing to do but flip a button. I liked that very much. 

“I wanna ravage you right here.” He had snuck up behind me and whispered in my ear. I nodded, I wanted that as well. “But not right now.” I pouted. “Really, I wanna show you something.” We put on our winter gear and Norman grabbed some waters out of the fridge and put a few things in his back pack. 

He had been on a snow mobile a few times and Mike had said that he had broken the trail for us before we got into town. I wasn’t sure where we were going but the ride was beautiful. Norman took us off the trail for a little while, making me nervous about being lost in the woods, but he seemed to know what he was doing, crossing our tracks a few times before getting us on the path again. When we finally turned the last corner the view opened up. A sea of steam was before me, water in the middle of the snow. It was a hot mineral spring. Something I had never seen before but it took my breath away. Norman just smirked as he watched my face light up. 

And then he got off the sled and began to take off his clothes. It was cold out, not freezing but damn it was cold. “Oh no.” I was not ready for this. He took the pack from me, shirtless and already too cold for him. 

“Oh yes. Get naked woman, and fast. Get your ass in this spring.” He edged over to the cleared off bench next to the shoveled out lean-to. I wish I could say that I protested, just hopped on the sled and drove back to the warmth of the house. But I didn’t. Nope. I got off the sled, and joined Norman in the craziest, coldest moment of my life. Stripping naked in the woods in snow and wind then scooting as quickly as possible into the warmth of the hot spring. It smelled a little funny but it wrapped me like a hug, and then so did Norman. We were neck deep in this blue murky water that had steps and seats built out of rock with a railing. 

I don’t know how long we sat there, swimming a little, mostly talking and snuggling. My skin was beyond pruney and the thought of getting out of the water and back into the cold terrified me. Norman braved it first, reaching for his backpack that he had stuffed with towels. Wrapping himself carefully, his long lean body shivering till he was dry and back in his clothes. And then he held up a towel for me. I reluctantly got out of the water and rushed into his arms. He dried me quickly and helped me dress. “God I hate putting clothes on you.” He kissed the tip of my nose and helped me on with a coat and hat. My hair was mostly dry but the bottom of his had frozen into chunks. I wrapped my scarf around his neck to keep the rest of his hair warm. We looked like to wooly mammoths next to the hot spring. 

A hot shower, dinner and cozy time by the fire was just what the doctor had ordered. Norman had been so busy these past weeks that he enjoyed the down time. He had even left our phones in the bedroom. Not worried about work, his son or his friends. It would all roll to voice mail and he didn’t care about anything other than being with me. 

We sat on the floor, backed up against the sofa and I felt Norman doze off. It was sweet and I hated to wake him. But damn it he had promised to ravage me and I wanted that. Besides, he’d be kicking himself in the morning if he had fallen asleep as opposed to having sex.

I leaned away from him and his head tipped back, he snored just slightly and I got up. I took off my satin pants I was wearing, pulled off the matching tank top and stood there in nothing but a purple pair of panties. I fluffed my hair then slowly straddled myself on to his lap. He hands rested on my thighs but he didn’t wake up right away. The warmth of the fire and the time outdoors today seemed to have zapped his energy. I leaned into him, rubbed my naked breasts against his bare chest and whispered into his ear. 

“Wake up baby.” He didn’t move much, just squeezed my thigh a little. He was more tired than I realized. “Come on Norman. Time to wake up.” If I were a good girlfriend, I would have gotten up, found a blanket and tucked him in. But I wasn’t in the good girlfriend mood. Once more I spoke, this time, licking at his skin first. “Norm, I want your cock in me. Hard and deep.” 

That woke him. Magic words that seemed to wake sleeping beauty. He pulled away from my kiss, pushed me to a position where he could see my bare breasts and his fingers instantly gripped into my thighs and then around to my ass cheeks. “Fuck.” He leaned forward and let his tongue laze over my nipple, drawing it into his mouth and sucking as if he were on some sort of mission. His hands pulled at my panties as I threaded my fingers through his silky hair. I loved sex like this, when we didn’t have to rush, no care in the world, no reason to be quiet. Just the two of us enjoying each other. “Dirty girl.” I realized I was rocking myself against his boxer shorts. He gave my ass a swat then moved on to my other breast. Calling me out didn’t slow me, I continued my shameless grinding against him to feel his hard cock against me. He lifted me easily, adjusting both of us for better friction. 

“What’s my girl want tonight?” There was something magical in the way his scratchy voice sounded needy. It made my panties even more wet than there were. 

I grasped his hair and gave it a yank, he looked up at me. “I want you to defile me. That’s the word you used, right?” I kissed him pushing my tongue deep into his mouth and he wrapped around me completely, tangling in my hair and bucking against me. Apparently he liked that idea. 

“You want me to bend you over the sofa and fuck you from behind.” He gazed into my eyes as he asked and I nodded, my tongue wetting my lower lip. “Maybe fuck you in the ass?” He was crude and I loved it. I nodded. “Something dirty about anal sex in a friend’s house.” He really loved the idea. 

I was still nodding but my mouth was watering. I wanted to start with something else. “I wanna suck your cock baby. I want to sit you in that chair, crawl between your legs and wrap my lips around the base of your fat dick while you play with my hair.” It had been a while since I had given him a good old fashioned blowjob. The kind that made his eyes roll back while he fucked my face and gripped the arm of the chair as if he were holding on for dear life. 

He sighed, “Fuck that sounds perfect.” I smiled as he seemed to melt into the idea. “Promise to use it all? Your mouth, hands and tits?” This mouth curled up a little on the right as he laid out his wish list to me. 

Slipping my pinky into the corner of my mouth I smiled, “If that’s what Daddy wants.” I never called him that, it wasn’t our thing. But the moment seemed right and it agreed with him, his cock twitched against me and made him start to get crazy. He moved me, got up then got fully naked in his friends living room. Grabbing me by the waist he hoisted me over his shoulder and gave my ass another whack. My generous curves never seemed to hinder him. He walked us over the chair, put me down then sat and looked at me, waiting for me to fulfill my promise. 

It started with me turning my back and easing my panties down my hips, over my ass and to the floor. Then I picked them up and tossed them at him, he inhaled deeply even giving the wet spot a taste. And then I began to dance, well more like sway. Letting my breast heave from side to side as I moved closer, dangling them in his face, kissing him, turning my back and rubbing my ass on his cock. A sort of lap dance that we both enjoyed. And then I kissed my way down his chest, sucking on his nipple, nipping at his flesh till I spread his legs, got on my knees and I settled in for a long overdue cock sucking. First licking at the precum that dripped, then opening wide and sliding down till my throat found the tip and my lips wrapped his base. There was nothing quiet about what we were doing, I made wet sucking noises as he moaned out and called me his ‘good little girl’. 

Occasionally I buried his dick between my tits and squeezed tightly as I let him fuck my breasts. He pinched at my nipples as he thrust and held his breath. Then I’d go back to sucking, not just the shaft but his balls as well. Giving him a chance to stroke himself while I licked and sucked and ventured even lower to areas that were even more sensitive. 

“Fuck Holly. God I love you.” I used my tongue and a finger on his tight asshole listening to him hiss in pleasure. “Such a good dirty girl.” I felt proud as he held my hair and praised me. I tried to ignore the fact that I was dripping for him. That my nipples ached for contact and that I wanted him inside of me. In every hole I had. Sometimes I would finger myself for a little relief then I’d feed him my wet fingers letting him know what was to come. 

His orgasm built slowly at first but then he began to give into it. Letting himself get worked up fast. I tightened my grip on his shaft letting my fingers dance from his taint to his asshole, edging inside of him as I let the spit drool from my mouth, down his shaft and all over my face. “Fuck yeah, that’s it. Don’t stop baby. Gonna cum.” He strung together more words than I ever expected but he was honest. I buried my mouth deep on his cock and he held me there, suffocating me for air but I didn’t care. He erupted into my mouth and finally let up. Some of it went straight down my throat but some I held in my mouth. He tasted wonderful, he always did. Salty and manly. He bucked a little as I held my mouth on him then finally I backed off and rested my spit covered cheek on his thigh.

Norman’s eyes were closed for a while and I stared up at his face. His chiseled cheek bones and his scruffy beard. He looked like a heavy metal angel. When his eyes finally opened, the blue of them was bright and happy. 

He tapped my nose. “Thanks babe.” He sounded out of breath.

I smiled a little then opened my mouth, showing him that I still had a mouth full of his cum. I had been waiting for him to come back around. Waiting for him to be ready. 

“Dirty fucking girl. Get up here!” He pulled at my arm and I tried up stand but my legs were a little tingly from the position I was in. Norman helped. Lifting me into his lap and pulling me close. “Kiss me.” My mouth just above his, he opened wide and I opened enough to let his cum slide from my lips to his tongue. This dirty little thing we liked to share sometimes and somehow it felt even more so as we did it in the living room of his friend. We kissed a while letting the cum pass between us before we both swallowed and cuddled in the chair. 

“Yeah, that feels like I defiled you.” He sounded proud. 

“You let me know when your cock is ready for more. I’m thinking a little fucking on the kitchen island might be in order. My pussy kinda needs you.” 

“It’s gonna be an exhausting thirty-six hours, isn’t it?” He reached around and fondled my breast.

I kissed his cheek and we gazed off into the fire and nodded together. It was going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, a little Christmas miracle. I actually got some words on paper to share with you all. And yes MrsReedus69, I lied to you. Holly and I were deep in conversation when you asked the other day. 
> 
> Let's see if the writing mojo keeps flowing.


End file.
